The invention is based on a control device as generally described hereinafter. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 06 436 discloses an apparatus for current-regulated triggering of electromagnetic switching systems. In the exemplary embodiment therein described, an electromagnetic injection valve is supplied at the beginning with a high current, which is subsequently clocked in the vicinity of the holding current for the magnetic valve. An extremely high expenditure for components is required in order to realize this embodiment. It is one of the objects of the invention to discover a control device which is relatively simple in structure yet nevertheless produces very good results.